


Lost

by timelordderpy



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Amnesia, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad guys, Battle, Best Friends, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Confusion, Crying, Cute Hiro Hamada, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Disabled Character, Evidence, Festivals, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Fun, Fundraisers, Guilt, Head Injury, Hiro Hamada Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Investigations, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Law Enforcement, Little Brothers, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Memories, Memory Loss, Missing Persons, Multi, Mystery, New Family, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Right Place Wrong Time, Service Dogs, Sibling Bonding, Sweet, Team as Family, Trust Issues, Villains, Worry, kind, reassurance, scared child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Clyde Wills finds an injured Hiro Hamada with complete amnesia, now normal people would sent him to the hospital and police for help. But do to losing his little brother and police refusing to help, Clyde had lost trust in all law enforcement and decides to help Hiro on his own while still searching for his little brother.Inspired by Law & Order SVU ep Spectacle
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

_Nothing...as hard as I try I can’t remember what happened...it’s all just a blur…_

“...id!...Kid! Hey kid you ok?!” A voice sounded in the darkness 

“Oh boy that’s a pretty big gash on your head kid, better get that patched up.” then he felt something wrap around him as he was picked up and cradled in big strong arms.

“Don’t worry kid I’ll get you all fixed up and back home in no time.”

_Home?...but...where is home…_

…

Hiro began to stir awake groggy and dizzy, he was in a nice large bed with soft and warm blankets draped over him. However he could not remember getting in bed...or even where his bed was.

“Kid?...you awake yet?”

Hiro groaned before finally opening his eyes and looked up to see who was talking to him. He came face to face with a guy who looked to be in his early 20’s pretty young. Straight bright red hair enough where he can pull it into a small ponytail with slight bangs sticking out the sides and some covering a bit of his forehead. It really shined over his peach colored skin and blue eyes. 

“Hey kid, it’s about time you woke up. How you feeling?” He asked

“Uh my head hurts a little but other than that I’m ok. Um...who are you and where am I?”

“Name’s Walls, Clyde Walls and you’re in my house, more specifically my room. I was walking home from work last night when I found you past out in an alley, you hit your head pretty hard and I wasn’t just going to leave you there. So I brought you home and patched ya up.”

It was then Hiro raised a hand to rub at the bandages wrapped cleanly around his forehead. 

“So...um what happened?”

“I was hoping you could tell me that, do you remember anything?”

“...No I-I can’t remember anything at all.”

“Wait you can’t remember anything?”

“No.”

“Your name?”

“No.”

“Where you live?”

“No.”

“You don’t even remember how you got there?”

“NO!” Hiro screamed, hands flying to his head 

“No! I can’t remember anything ok!” tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks 

“I... _sniff hic_!...I have no idea who I am!” he curled up into a ball and began to sob.

“Nono don’t cry!” Clyde got up, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Hiro into his arms.

“Shh shh it’s ok it’s going to be ok we’ll figure this out.” he cradled Hiro close and started to rock in hopes of calming him down.

_Crap! Now what am I gonna do?! I figured with that head wound he would have slight memory loss. But I was expecting he’d just forget what happened to him, but I guess there are cases where people forget ‘everything’ about themselves. Ah kid why did you have to be one of those people! How am I supposed to get you back home if ‘you’ don’t even know where you live?_

Hiro was still sobbing loudly thinking fast Clyde did something he hadn’t done in a long time, he leaned in close, and began to hum a soft song.

_Mom said this always worked for me when I was upset._

And it did, pretty quick Hiro started to calm down and soon stopped crying completely.

_Wow...that was so fast! Thanks mom you alway know how to help...even when you’re not here. Nono! No crying right now you’ve got a lost and confused kid who needs your help!_

“Feeling better?” he asked, Hiro nodded.

“Good, you feeling hungry? I can make you a sandwich, or maybe a hot dog, burger?”

“Anything’s fine with me.”

“Alright burgers it is, why don’t you go get yourself washed up and I’ll get cooking.” Clyde stood up and set Hiro down.

“Bathroom’s right next door and I’ll leave you some clean clothes.”

“Thanks.” Hiro simply replied as Clyde handed him the towel and washcloth he already had sitting on the nightstand. 

“Oh wait! One more thing!” Clyde dug into his drawer and pulled out his first aid kit then knelt down in front of Hiro.

“Sit down for a bit and hold still.”

He did as Clyde carefully unwrapped the bandages, cleaned off the area and placed a very large rectangle shape waterproof bandaid on the wound.

“There! Now you can wash your hair without worrying about your bandages getting wet, then I’ll rewrap them when you’re done.”

“Thanks.”

“Alright go on in and I’ll get started on the burgers.” Clyde gave Hiro a soft smile before getting up and heading downstairs.

…

When Hiro got out he entered the room to find the clothes lying on the bed, but noticed something different about them.

 _Huh? I was expecting much bigger clothes?_ Hiro noticed that the clothes were just his size. _Hm maybe he has a kid or a little brother?_

There was a blue and white short sleeve baseball shirt, blue shorts with black and grey stripes on the sides and a simple pair of long white socks. Hiro put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

_This other kid must be a baseball player? Either that or just a huge baseball fan._

He shrugged it off as his nose caught a whiff of the soon to be burgers and his stomach began to growl. 

_Guess I better head down and get something to eat._

…

“Oh hey kid! Clothes fit good?” Clyde asked as he finished up the burgers

“They’re okay but are you sure your son is ok with me wearing his clothes?”

“S-S-S-SON!” Clyde didn’t mean to shout but he was completely taken aback by what he heard.

“NONONONO I-I don’t have a son I swear! Those are my little brother’s clothes!”

“Oh! I’m so sorry I just assumed, um where is he right now?”

Clyde froze a look of sorrow in his eyes as tears began to well. Hiro immediately felt guilty as he waved his hands defensively.

“Oh No! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Nono it’s ok! It’s fine really!” Clyde wiped away his tears “I honestly should have expected you to ask that.”

“I...I won’t ask again...I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok really…” Clyde knelt down in front of him putting both hands on his shoulders as a way to reassure him that he wasn’t mad. 

“Look why don’t we eat first then we can talk ok.”

“Ok.”

Clyde ruffled hair and smiled “And then we work on getting you back home. Deal.”

Hiro gave him a smile the first one since he woke up

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It was 8 years ago our parents died in a car crash when I was 10 and Tyler was 3, unfortunately our foster parents weren’t exactly the best…” Clyde felt a trickle of tears fall as he explained to Hiro what happened to his brother.

“It happened three years later I was 13 then and...and Tyler just turned 6…” He paused to calm down and catch his breath

“We-” He was interrupted by a knock at the door, it was about that time and he growled under his breath.

_ Grr! I swear to God if that’s him again I’m gonna _ \- Another knock came followed by the sound of a man’s voice

“Come on Clyde I know you’re in there open the door now!”

Clyde slammed his hands on the table which startled Hiro a bit as he stomped towards his front door swinging it wide open.   


“WHAT?! What do you want now?!” He screamed at the man standing on his front porch.

The guy looked to be in his early 50s light brown skin with very dark brown hair that was pretty much non existence, he had brown eyes and a bit of a stubble on his chin. He was dressed like the stereotypical detective with a black tie suit, black trouser and the typical beige trench coat.

“It’s nice to see you too.” the detective replied with a raised eyebrow

“Screw off! What do you want now ‘Detective’ Jones?” Clyde put a lot of emphasis and disgust on the word ‘detective’.

Detective Jones ignoring the attitude got straight to the point.

“Look I’ve seen you harassing those people again.”

Clyde’s eye twitched as he felt extreme anger build up inside

“Harassing? Harassing?! You call searching for my missing little brother HARASSING!!!” he screamed the last word 

“And what you’re following me now?! Spying on me?!  _ Chuckle  _ I thought you people didn’t give a crap about us huh?”

“Clyde-”

“SHUT UP! Of course you don’t! Because if you did then Tyler would still be here with me and not out there with who knows who! Doing God knows what to him!”

“Look Clyde...have you ever considered the possibility that maybe-”

“Don’t. You. Dare. Finish that sentence.” He hissed at the detective

At this point Hiro decided to poke his head out of the kitchen and see what’s going on, Detective Jones noticed him as well as the bandages Clyde had rewrapped around his head and gave him a questioning look. Clyde looked to see Hiro then back to the detective.

“What?” Clyde asked

“Care to explain.”

Clyde began to laugh 

“Oh yeah sure now you care.”

Detective Jones crossed his arms as he continued to stare at him

“Pft. I was walking home last night when I found him past out in an alley, but unlike most people I actually have a heart and wasn’t just going to leave him there alone.”

“Most people would take him to a hospital.”

“My house was just around the corner and it was late, plus I know first aid and it wasn’t that hard to clean up the wound.”

“Now I’m certain that you were planning on bringing him to us...right?”

“Why? So you can do jack sh!t to help.”

Detective Jones took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing 

“Hey Kid! Come over here.”

Cautiously Hiro made his way over to the two but stayed behind Clyde holding tightly onto his shirt.

“What’s your name young man?”

Hiro kept quiet especially considering he doesn’t have an answer, Clyde patted his head and smiled down at him before turning back to Detective Jones.

“I-I can’t remember.” Hiro finally replied

“The kid woke up with complete amnesia.” Clyde added

“If that’s the case then it’s probably best you come with me.” Detective Jones was talking to Hiro holding out his hand to take, but Hiro didn’t move a muscle.

“Um..n-no thanks I’d rather stay with Clyde right now.”

“Look kid I understand that you’re scared and confused, and given that Clyde is the one who helped you I can understand why he’s the only one you trust right now. But I can help you a lot more than Clyde.”

Clyde didn’t bother to suppress his snickers

“And what exactly is so funny?”

“You? Can help? Please.”

Detective Jones growled he was starting to get annoyed 

“Look Clyde I can understand that you no longer trust us, but I am still an officer of the law, so I would appreciate a little more respect.”

“Respect is earned not given! And you certainly have not earned any respect from me.”

Detective Jones opened his mouth to speak but was stopped

“Someone who spends 2 Goddamn weeks searching for a kidnapped child before giving up deserves no respect from anyone. Especially the child’s family. I lost my parents when I was 10, 10! Our foster parents didn’t even care about us! Tyler is the only family I have left! And he’s still out there scared and confused! AND YOU PEOPLE WON’T EVEN BOTHER TO LOOK FOR HIM!!!” Clyde now had tears streaming down his face,

Once again Jones tried to get a word in but was interrupted

“I begged you! I pleaded with you! I did everything I could to try and convince you to at the least search for my little brother! But you did nothing! Eventually I had to do things on my own! People were nice at first. But guess what?! Since I’m not a cop they never took me seriously! I even went as far as hiring a Private Investigator! Then it came to a point where no one wanted to deal with me anymore, where I became ‘annoying’ and ‘a nuisance’.”

Clyde took a moment to breath before continuing

“And don’t think I forgot about the time you threatened to arrest me for harassment if I didn’t ‘back off’ and ‘forget about it’. Yes those were your exact words ‘Detective’ you told me to just Forget about my little brother who was taken away from me and has been missing for 8 goddamn years.”

“Clyde-”

“I SAID SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”

Clyde pulled Hiro close to him now getting protective

“I’m not gonna let you do to him what you did to Tyler! I can and will help this kid get back home without your help! Pft, if that’s what you can even call it. Knowing you, you’d probably spent 2 weeks trying to force him to remember before giving up and dropping him in some orphanage.”

“Alright! Now listen here-”

“I’m not letting you put anyone else through the same pain you put me through! This conversation is over!”

And Clyde slammed the door in his face before dropping to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall as loud choked sobs escaped his lips.

Hiro just stood there shocked by what he had just seen 

_ I know I can’t remember anything, but I know for certain that the police are supposed to help people. _

He walked over to Clyde and knelt down next to him

_ So...why would they do this to him? _

And gently wrapped his arms around him, Clyde accepted it fully and wrapped his own arms around the young boy as he cried and cried.

…

They sat there for a long while before Clyde started to calm down and Hiro looked up at him

“Clyde...I am so sorry they did that to you...If I ever get my memories back and get back home. I promise I’ll help you find your brother.”

“T-thank you kid, that’s really sweet of you to offer, _sniff_ , but you should be worrying about yourself right now. I’ll be ok really.”

_ Hell! I’ve been dealing with this for 8 years! _

Hiro reached up a hand and wiped away his tears, Clyde couldn’t help but laugh a little as he took Hiro’s hand in his own.

“And I’m really sorry you had to see that little...breakdown of mine.”

“It’s ok, from what I was hearing you had every right to be angry. Don’t apologize for being right.”

Hiro was sitting in his lap as the two were still sitting in front of the door.

“Thanks kid...kid?” Clyde thought for a moment

“I guess we should think of a temporary name for you until you can remember your real name.” then he chuckled while ruffling Hiro’s hair. “I can’t just keep calling you ‘kid’ all the time.” 

Hiro giggled in response

“Alright, what did you have in mind?”

Clyde hummed in thought

“How about Tommy?” Hiro immediately gave him an ‘are you serious?’ look

“Ehehe ok ‘no’ hm...how about Jack?” Hiro shook his head

“Mike?” 

No.

“Jimmy?”

Nope

“Ok how about a name not so common? Hm…” Clyde thought

“Lucas? Austin? Xavier?”

Hiro perked up at this

“Oh I like Lucas.”

“Well alright then! Lucas it is!”

(Hiro from now on will be referred to as Lucas)


	3. Clyde's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Here's a new chapter and Hiro is now being referred to as Lucas.
> 
> AND ANY RUDE OR HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS ABOUT ANY OF MY CHARACTERS WILL BE IMMEDIATELY REPORTED!!!

“You wanna go out and get some fresh air. I was supposed to meet my friends at the park 30 minutes ago.” Clyde suggested as he had just finished cleaning up and washing the dishes.

“Um...sure I guess, but think you can cover these up first?” Lucas asked pointing to his head and Clyde couldn’t help but chuckle 

“Feeling a little self conscious about those bandages?”

Lucas blushed a little as he scratched his neck

“Maybe a little.”

“Alright go sit on the couch and I’ll grab a brush.”

Clyde had brushed up Lucas’ hair so that his bangs were now covering the bandages completely with just enough hair left to put it in a small ponytail.

“And done! What do you think?” he held up a mirror

“Wow, looks great Clyde thanks.”

“No problem Lucas, ready to get going.”

Lucas gave a simple nod in response and the two headed out.

…

They entered the park and walked around for a bit before being met by a long haired brunette, fair skin with bright greens eyes, a simple yellow tank top, blue jean shorts with a brown jacket tied around her waist and what looked like hiking boots.

“Clyde! There you are what took you so long?” she asked before planting a kiss on his lips.

Lucas gagged as Clyde hugged her before being pulled towards the others

“Sorry babe, I got a little…” he tilted his head towards Lucas “Sidetracked.”

“Aww and who is this little cutie!” 

“Lucas.” Lucas replied

“We actually don’t know his real name. I found him passed out in an ally when I was walking home from work. I took him home and patched him up, unfortunately the kiddo’s here has amnesia.”

“Aw you poor thing.” The girl who is now Abigail, Abby for short bent down and patted Lucas’ hair

“So why didn’t you take him to…” another African American boy Jamie, with a mechanical arm stopped with a disgusted look “On second thought, nevermind it’s not like they’d be any help anyway.”

Clyde scoffed before guiding Lucas to sit with the group, Lucas sat next to an Asian girl with a pit bull. He reached out to pet it before stopping noticing the vest and quickly pulling his hand back.

“Whoops sorry! Didn’t notice the vest at first.” Lucas quickly apologized

“It’s ok and you can pet her, she’s not working right now. I just haven’t taken her vest off yet.” She giggled as she proceeded to remove her service dog’s vest.

“Thanks.” Lucas then went to pet her. “What‘s your name? I’m Lucas.”

“Miko.” Miko had brown eyes and black hair with light pink highlights done up in two ponytails. Her little helper was a gray pittie with white spots on her belly, paws and snout.

“And this is Bella. She helps me with my anxiety.”

“She’s cute. How old is she?”

“Almost 2 now.”

Bella’s tail wagged fiercely as Lucas scratched behind her ears. Lastly was the other blonde girl who had an arm around Miko.

“This is my girlfriend Olivia.”

“Nice to meet you Olivia.”

“Nice to meet you too Lucas.”

“So why’d you bring him along with you?” Jamie asked

“I figured there’ll be a pretty good chance of someone recognizing him.” Clyde explained

“Smart choice.” Abby added who was now leaning against Clyde, his arm around her shoulder.

…

After some time the group sat and chatted for a bit mostly about how to help Lucas get his memories back. While Lucas himself went to play with the younger siblings of Clyde’s friends. Jackie is Jamie’s non binary sibling, Niko is Miko’s brother, Floyd is Abby’s trans brother and along with Dickie who is bi, Noah and Elizabeth are Olivia’s siblings. 

They were on a small baseball field with 2 two other kids at the park so now they had a complete team.

“I’ve never played baseball before, at least I don’t think I have.” Lucas replied as he was placed in the outer field next to Jackie,

“Don’t worry we’ll teach you how to play.” they replied while helping Lucas get into place

“That’s why we put you in the easiest position for now.”

“So what do I do?” Lucas asked as Jackie waved to Floyd who was at the bat, he nodded and Jackie extended Lucas’ arm above his head.

“Just keep your arm up and be ready to catch.” Then moved back to their spot and gave Niko a nod who was at the pitcher’s mat.

He nodded and threw the ball Floyd hit it on the first pitch and the ball headed straight for Lucas, he closed his eyes standing stiff until he felt something hit his gloved hand. A second later he looked to see he had caught it and beamed with pride showing it off to everyone as they cheered.

“Awesome catch Lucas! Especially for your first try.” Noah shouted

“Now let’s see your pitch!” Elizabeth shouted to him

“Umm…” Lucas hesitated not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his new friends.

Jackie laughed and walked back over to Lucas and helped him get into the proper position. 

“Now just put all your strength into your arm and throw, but make sure to bend your wrist as you release so that you’re not throwing straight to the ground.” they explained as Lucas nodded

“Got it.” and took a deep breath before putting all his strength into pitching the ball, one of the other kids who was closest caught it.

“Nice pitch for a newbie.” He complemented.

Lucas blushed

“Alright everyone! Time to get serious!” Dixie shouted as everyone began playing for real, Lucas enjoying every second of it.

…some hours later…

The two kids who made up the whole team had to leave, meaning game over for everyone else as they packed up their gear.

“You’re really good Lucas, especially for someone who's never played before.” Jackie complimented.

“Thanks that was a lot of fun Jackie…” Lucas yawned as did the others

“Maybe we can play again some time?” They asked

“That sounds great.” Lucas rubbed his eye as he waved goodbye to everyone.

“Have fun?” Clyde walked up behind him, Lucas just nodded as he was too tired to respond.

Clyde just chuckled and picked up the tired young boy, Lucas nuzzled his face into the older man’s shoulder before falling asleep.

Clyde smiled as he carefully slipped off his jacket and draped it over the boy before making his way back home. 

_ Don’t worry kid I won’t give up until I get you back home...I’m not giving up on you either Tyler I will find you little brother I swear I will. _


End file.
